GAMM by the Season
by eaz35173
Summary: Episode recaps / Using haiku poetry/ Season by season - Daniel … Carolyn / An eternal love story / Ghost … and Mrs. Muir
1. Season 1

**Pilot**

Gull Cottage … haunted?

What a magnificent man!

We will be staying!

* * *

 **Haunted Honeymoon**

A bedraggled ghost

Only wants to be helpful

Marriage is the key

* * *

 **Treasure Hunt**

House falling apart

Mrs. Muir calls Claymore Gregg

Wagers five dollars

* * *

 **The Ghost Hunter**

He's got a camera

And studies architecture?

Not bloody likely

* * *

 **Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow**

Horatio Figg?

Most definitely coward

Daniel Gregg? … hero

* * *

 **Vanessa**

Ancestor visits

Memories stir and confuse

Daniel gifts a shawl

* * *

 **The Real James Gatley**

Buzzie and Binnie

Avid antiquers in town

Swindled, or the real deal?

* * *

 **Uncle Arnold the Magnificent**

Amateur magic

Carolyn's favorite uncle

Wears out his welcome?

* * *

 **Way Off Broadway**

Schooner Bay Players

With direction by Claymore

Drama? … Comedy?

* * *

 **The Monkey Puzzle Tree**

Puny specimen

Purchased as peace offering

Lonely without him

* * *

 **Captain Gregg's Whiz Bang**

Collaboration

Maiden Voyage … a new yarn

Embellished by Gregg

* * *

 **Madeira, My Dear**

Tuesdays, 4 O'clock

The honor of your presence

At a cotillion

* * *

 **Love is a Toothache**

Martha has a date

Her teeth gleam in the moonlight

Mom is the problem

* * *

 **Mr. Perfect**

Captain is jealous

Of Carolyn's former beau

Will she marry him?

* * *

 **Dear Delusion**

Only a figment

Must I lose the lad as well?

Danny sets things straight

* * *

 **Dog Gone!**

Captain wants a dog

Moby Dick or Moby Jane?

Scruffy is in love

* * *

 **A Pain in the Neck**

Claymore slips a disc

Finds the cure for loneliness

But cheats at board games

* * *

 **Strictly Relative**

Marjorie and Ralph

Mistake Claymore for Daniel

Will Carolyn wed?

* * *

 **Chowderhead**

Captain on a can

He's flattered or furious?

Admiral chosen

* * *

 **It's a Gift**

What to buy your mom?

It needs to be feminine …

Fancy umbrella!

* * *

 **Buried on Page One**

It's Not Suicide!

He kicked the blasted heater

With his blasted foot

* * *

 **Make Me a Match**

Claymore is smitten

She's as frugal as he is

Match made in "heaven"?

* * *

 **Jonathan Tells it Like it Was**

"Patriots and Pals"

"The Scholar and the Schemer"

Both have truth to them

* * *

 **Medicine Ball**

Virus X … Ague

Transported her back in time

Waltzed with her Captain

* * *

 **Son of the Curse**

Clock in the attic

Puts fear of death in Claymore

Stops in nick of time

* * *

 **The Music Maker**

If only I could …

Read you the blasted poem

Or sing you a song


	2. Season 2

**The Great Power Failure**

The Flying Dutchman

Renders Captain powerless

When will the winds change?

* * *

 **Centennial**

Admiral Claymore

Waltzed beside Carolyn Muir

With Captain Gregg's help

* * *

 **There's a Seal in My Bathtub**

Kids rescue Algae

He escaped from Aqua Land

Set free to find love

* * *

 **Double Trouble**

Sean O'Callahan

Sweet-talker full of blarney

Carolyn not fooled

* * *

 **Today I am a Ghost**

Seaman Applegate

A ghost afraid of people

Needs haunting lessons

* * *

 **Madam Candidate**

Council elections

Mrs. Muir for President

Claymore plays dirty

* * *

 **Not So Desperate Hours**

3 escaped convicts

Plus 4 unlikely heroes

Equals 1 smug ghost

* * *

 **Medium Well Done**

Madam Tibaldi

Holds a séance for Claymore

Is the Captain gone?

* * *

 **Surprise Party**

Mystery to solve …

Finding the Captain's birthday

Oooops …. Happy Death day?

* * *

 **The Firehouse Five Plus Ghost**

Old Truck 17

Has working bell and siren

But that's about it

* * *

 **The Spirit of the Law**

Eminent Domain

Carolyn fights 'City Hall'

Cites Mansion House case

* * *

 **Puppy Love**

Mark Helmore … big SIGH

Candy's in love with the boy

Time for training bra?

* * *

 **Host to the Ghost**

Kitchen remodel

Fixtures as old as Captain

Claymore gets a guest

* * *

 **Ghost of Christmas Past**

A night full of dreams

Glimpses of past? … Or future?

Best. Present. Ever.

* * *

 **Ladies' Man**

Claymore needs advice

Captain tutors him in "suave"

Confidence boosted

* * *

 **Not So Faust**

Deal with the devil

Claymore on trial in Hades

Captain defends him

* * *

 **Tourist Go Home**

Ye Olde Schooner Bay

Museum restoration

Gone horribly wrong

* * *

 **No Hits, No Runs, No Oysters**

Little League baseball

Jonathan sucks at short stop

But he pitches great!

* * *

 **Dig For the Truth**

School celebration

Do they have the correct date?

Cornerstone unearthed

* * *

 **Pardon My Ghost**

Whatchamacallit,

Incense burner, and statue,

Cleared out of basement

* * *

 **Martha Meets the Captain**

Captain Gregg appears

Strings are pulled so she can stay

We love you, Martha!

* * *

 **Amateur Night**

Old seaman's home burns

Let's put on a benefit

Captain's dream comes true

* * *

 **Curious Cousin**

Very comfortable

Reading Daniel's love letters.

Harriet wonders

* * *

 **Wedding Day?**

Will she walk the aisle?

With Claymore … or her Captain?

"I do, Carolyn"


End file.
